Category talk:Vehicles
Hint... ...at what might be a good vehicle. GMRE (talk) 20:39, March 1, 2017 (UTC) We have so many vehicle sub-categories Some have only 1 or 2 pages. Do we need so many? Maybe a more generic "sports cars" category would be better? ... Seems someone just made that too. Now we have a few that are redundant. As if we'd have 500+ vehicle pages. GMRE (talk) 18:24, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :Fair point, I was aiming for a GTA V style system with the races. Pitching a YBR Hades against a BBW CB4 (As you added the sports cars category to SUV and Supercars) would be quite unfair. Maybe put delete SUVs and put them into Basic Cars? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:35, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::A part of the problem is that "sports utility vehicles" are obviously a type of sports cars. And "supercars" are obviously not designed for racing (they're for rich people to show off), but most people would call them sports cars too. Some "hot hatches" are sports cars and some are not. And how would one even evaluate their "temperature"? And even if we develop some kind of a logical system for them then the wiki still has to be user-friendly. That means people who come here will have to be able to conveniently find what they're looking for, instead of having to search through an endless pyramid of sub-categories, or competing redundant categories. GMRE (talk) 19:26, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::Sooo... just Sports Cars and Basic Cars? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:10, March 7, 2017 (UTC) ::::What's "basic cars" even for? How many do we have? Most vehicles could probably be sorted much easier with some like table on the category page. The thing about categories is that they become useful when there's a whole bunch of similar things. 99% of our vehicles are either sports cars, or some kind of armed armored vehicles. GMRE (talk) 21:11, March 7, 2017 (UTC) :::::This, this and this, probably more to come (IDK about the SUVs, they are slow, but have sport in their name.) [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:29, March 7, 2017 (UTC) The SUVs category already contains a few military scout cars. The thing is that half the so called tanks are really also armored scout cars. So yeah, another window of opportunity for confusion. Anyway, head over to the JC wiki, there's major big news! GMRE (talk) 21:58, March 7, 2017 (UTC) Company categories We need to sort them into the Category:Companies, but don't make a category for a single vehicle (if there's a unique company name). GMRE (talk) 17:56, March 18, 2017 (UTC) Also, if there's a company name that is already cannon in the JC universe (here), then you can't claim it for only your own project, in the sense that for example, the Category:SAAS can be used by anyone. Otherwise you'd need something like a "Category:SAAS vehicles in project X". GMRE (talk) 18:02, March 18, 2017 (UTC) :And it's at the creators discretion to let other project makers use a company they've made? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:04, March 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Well we can't really directly forbid it, but it would be polite. GMRE (talk) 18:05, March 18, 2017 (UTC)